Bunny Night
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: Stingray makes an interesting deal with the Warden. But is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Note: The following is based off wonderful pieces of fan art on deviantart. Said pictures involve cross dressing. So if that's not your thing, I suggest not reading any further.

"I'm not going to dress up in that ridiculous outfit!" Stingray shouted, physically blanching at the garment shown to him.

Seriously? He was brought into the Warden's office for this? Not that he had better things to do with his time here but it didn't mean he wanted to get involved in stupid shit like this.

"Awww, come on. Others will be wearing it." The Warden said, trying to hand the outfit over to Stingray.

"No! And that's final!" Stingray hissed as he attempted to slap the offered clothes out of the Warden's hands.

The Warden moved the clothes out of Stingray's reach just in time and frowned.

"Aww, come on buddy." The Warden whined.

"I'm not your buddy!" Stingray shouted.

Obviously asking wasn't going to work. So the next tactic was bargaining.

"How about this? You wear this for the night and I promise that I'll let you have your own cell." The Warden said.

This offer did cause Stingray to pause and look that showed he was considering the offer came to his face.

"You mean no more sharing a cell with the serial rapist? And you're not going to throw someone worse in the new cell after that?" Stingray asked after a moment.

"I promise. A cell all to yourself with no other inmates, ever." Warden said.

Considering the offer a little longer Stingray went over the pros and cons of all this. For the cons there was the fact that it was humiliating and that it would mean doing something that stupid Warden wanted. The pros side, though only had one thing mentally listed, was much stronger. Getting away from sharing the cell with the serial rapist sounded really good to him.

After a deep, defeated sigh, he took the outfit from the Warden. Though not without an angry glare.

"Fine. I'll wear the stupid thing. But only for the cell, not for you." Stingray snapped.

Stingray's annoyance to the whole situation was understandable. After all, Stingray never expected to wear a playboy bunny outfit in his lifetime.

"You can't hide in there all night, Stingray!" the Warden shouted about ten minutes later.

"Watch me." Stingray growled from behind a conveniently placed curtain that wasn't there before.

"Do I have to send Jailbot in there?" the Warden asked, leaning against the wall as he talked.

Jailbot slid a couple of long, metal arms from his side compartments and clicked the grabber tips together in an almost warning noise.

Another deep sigh from Stingray. As much as he didn't like cooperating with the Warden, he did have a deal. And would he rather not be dragged out by Jailbot.

"Fine. I'm coming out now." Stingray grumbled.

Though he hesitated at first, Stingray stepped out. Of course the main coloring of his leotard like outfit was yellow and black, with a splash of red from his loose bowtie. His shoes were also yellow and yellow ribbons were tied around his ankles in bows. And of course there were black stockings.

Most amusing was the fact that the bunny ears were taped on to his stingray shaped head. Though the puffy bunny tail was almost just as humiliating.

"Not bad." The Warden commented as he looked Stingray over, before giving a gapped-tooth grin. "How about you turn around and shake that puff tail for me."

It took everything in Stingray to not lunge at the Warden and try to rip his eyes out. Instead he gave a warning snarl. Of course, the Warden ignored the warning and instead smiled.

"Come on, earn that alone time cell." The Warden said.

Fists clenched and sharp teeth gritted, Stingray was considering if all of this was worth the humiliation. Despite not being sure about the worth of this whole thing, he turned so he wouldn't have to face the Warden and then shook his ass hard enough that the puff tail would move.

He could feel his cheeks heat up as the Warden clapped his hands slowly. Not able to take much more of the action Stingray whirled around to face the Warden.

"You got what you wanted. Now can I take this stupid thing off?" Stingray asked.

"Nope. I said wear it all night, remember?" the Warden replied, waving his cane in Stingray's direction.

Damn, he had forgotten that detail. And that detail actually worried him.

"I have a feeling I won't like the answer, but why do I have to wear this all night?" Stingray asked.

"Oh, that." The Warden said with a slight shrug. "I've noticed inmate morale has been rather low lately…"

Well if that wasn't the most obvious statement of the century. And come to think of it, since when did the Warden care about the inmates? He didn't know the exact plan and already Stingray was suspicious. The Warden didn't notice the unsure look on Stingray's face. He just continued to speak.

"So I decided to open up a one night only club in the cafeteria." The Warden finished.

Great. Now all the other inmates were going to see his humiliation. Stingray also still wasn't sure on what the Warden's true reasoning behind this all was. This was starting to worry him.

"You want me to go out there like this and… entertain!" Stingray cried.

The Warden gave a snort and waved a hand in Stingray's direction, as if waving off his concerns.

"Oh relax. It's not like you have to touch anyone or anything like that." The Warden said.

That did make Stingray feel slightly better. Still, there was another concern…

"Okay. But if anyone touches me I'm kicking them in the groin. Hard. And with these shoes I think I can do some real damage." Stingray said.

After laughing a bit, the Warden said "Fair enough."

The moment Stingray stepped into the makeshift club Jailbot had escorted him to, he regretted it.

"Looking good Stingray!" an inmate called out.

"Shut the hell up!" Stingray shouted back in the direction the voice had come from.

Bristling from the laughter that followed after his display of anger, Stingray went to find a seat. Why was he not surprised that the Warden had found and had a bunch of plush, satin couches and had them arranged in the room? Stingray chose the nearest one and sat down.

So far, he planned to spend the night on that couch, sitting his arms crossed and a murderous look on his face. That might scare some of the inmates off at least. Not many, but some. His plan to keep to himself was ruined when a half hour later he caught sight of the Warden who was heading his way.

At least he thought it was the Warden. The black hair, gap-toothed grin, and glasses were the same. The purple leotard like clothing, fishnets, and the purple high heeled shoes were new though.

Stingray didn't realize that he was gaping at the sight until the Warden took a set next to him.

"Your mouth is hanging open." Warden said, trying not to grin too widely.


	2. Chapter 2

Promptly closing his mouth Stingray tried to work up some words in his mind that he could say. His brain didn't seem to be working however. It didn't help that the Warden was looking at him with that knowing grin on his face. Oh, he was so tempted to claw the grin right off.

"What are you doing?" Stingray finally managed to say after a bit longer.

"Whatever do you mean?" The man asked, speaking in his most innocent tone.

"Don't shit around with me! You're up to something aren't you?" Stingray shouted.

The Warden blinked for a moment in shock. He then began to laugh.

"Can you say paranoia? Now seriously Stingray. How is dressing you up in that outfit part of some plot when I'm wearing such an outfit as well?" The Warden said, pulling a wine glass out of seemingly nowhere and sipping the deep red colored wine in the glass.

"You… could be trying to just throw me off." Stingray said, not sounding so sure anymore.

"And why would I do that?" the Warden asked.

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to find out!" Stingray shouted.

The Warden chuckling at Stingrays shout did not make Stingray any happier. But he held back his full rage as he was sure Jailbot or Alice was lurking around here somewhere. And he did not feel like getting beaten up today.

Done laughing, the Warden signaled for Jailbot to come over. Jailbot had bunny ears taped to the top of his square head shaped section. Jailbot didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest. But then, he probably wasn't programmed to be bothered by something like this.

Without Warden saying a word, Jailbot brought out another glass of wine from one of his compartments and to Stingray's surprise, handed the glass to him. Not that Stingray drank it the moment he got it. Instead he looked into the glass, unsure.

"Oh, stop worrying. I didn't do anything to your drink." The Warden said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't get where I am today by trusting anyone." Stingray said, placing the drink down untouched.

"You mean in Superjail?" the Warden asked with a big grin.

Not what Stingray had meant at all, but he didn't bother to try and retry his words. Instead he crossed his arms and looked away from the Warden. His way of trying to ignore the man, though that might not be a great idea given how random the Warden was.

Grinning again, The Warden leaned in closer to Stingray. Okay, talk about getting into personal space. Though he tried not to ever show weakness to the Warden if he could help it, Stingray couldn't help but try to slide over to a further part of the couch.

"Afraid?" the Warden asked.

"What? Hell no! You don't scare me." Stingray snapped.

That was a bit of a lie. Though not terrified of the smaller man, Stingray was well aware that the Warden pretty much held his life in his hands right now. Just as he did every other inmate.

Speaking of which…

"Doing anything this evening?" An inmate that had come up to the chairs asked, looking right at Stingray.

The Warden actually looked slightly annoyed by the interruption and was going to order Jailbot to do something painful to the inmate but Stingray spoke first.

"Screw off." Stingray growled, already clenching his hands into fists.

"Aww, don't be that way. All I want to do is-"

That was when Stingray punched the inmate in the nose.

"Ow! Son of a bi-"the inmate was cut off again.

Getting up from his seat, Stingray then kicked the inmate in the groin. The grin that appeared on Stingray's face when the inmate screamed in pain was almost feral. He was still grinning when he punched the inmate in the gut and shoved him down to the floor. Before the inmate could recover, he placed one of the platform shoes he was wearing for the moment on the inmates head, threatening to crush the head if the inmate dared to fight back.

"See this? THIS is what happens to anyone who dares mess with me tonight. Is that clear?" Stingray snarled.

Stingray's clear threat was answered by most of the inmates either slowly nodding or turning away. The only ones that didn't seemed bothered by the threat were the ones who didn't give a damn anyways. His point made Stingray removed his foot from the prisoners head and gave a vicious kick to the mans gut before sitting down again.

"Nice use of the shoes." The Warden commented.

"I did say they could do some damage. Though I'm a little surprised that you didn't try to stop me from beating on that inmate." Stingray said.

"He was asking for it. That particular guy is always asking for it, it seems. I remember his project for that science fair I had here once. Mystery box my ass. There was no mystery to what a box with a lid on it and a hole in the front, set just before a mans groin, has inside." The Warden said, rolling his eyes.

"I question the scientific applications of that." Stingray commented, not at all shocked that the Warden held a science fair before.

"So did Alice." The Warden said.


End file.
